John Wraith
thumb|280px"He hecho algunas cosas bastante terribles. El tipo de cosas que podría perseguir a un hombre cuando duerme. Ver, mucha gente piensa que nuestras competencias son regalos. Pero si dependiera de mí, sería cazar el diablo por mí mismo. Y le dan la espalda de este regalo. Mi nombre es John Wraith. Y soy un mutante." :―John wraith[fte.] mutant, with the ability to teleport. " lang="es">'John Wraith' era un mutante, con la habilidad de teletransportarse. Biografía ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine Team X, also consisting of James "Logan" Howlett, Victor Creed, Wade Wilson, Agent Zero, Chris Bradley, and Fred Dukes, under the leadership of William Stryker. While initially loyal to the team, Wraith eventually quits the team due to morality issues (he, like Logan, did not like the killing the team did but was forced to follow orders anyway, such as abducting fellow mutants, under Stryker's employment) and becomes a boxing manager. He appears to be the one member whom Wolverine fully trusts, being the first whom he pays a visit after so many years. When Wolverine arrives for information about Stryker's base, he tells him to ask Dukes, who is now obese and is boxing to keep in shape. Before giving Logan any information, Dukes challenges Logan to a boxing match. Logan wins thanks to his new adamantium skeleton, and Dukes directs him toward Remy LeBeau, an escaped captive. Wraith goes with Wolverine which leads them to a casino in Louisiana. Wraith guards the back, only to be confronted by Creed. Knowing that he killed Bradley, Wade and apparently Dukes, Wraith fights Creed with the intention of killing him, despite having agreed to leave him for Wolverine. Wraith uses his teleportation ability to his advantage and manages to strike Creed multiple times, but Creed, predicting Wraith's move, eventually grabs Wraith's spine by positioning his hand in exactly the right place to grab it as Wraith appears, mortally wounding him. Creed takes a sample of Wraith's blood and his teleportation ability is used for Weapon XI/Deadpool. ">Wraith, un mutante de teletransportarse, fue miembro del Equipo X, conformado también por James "Logan" Howlett, Victor Creed, Wade Wilson, Agente cero, Chris Bradleyy Fred duques, bajo la dirección de William Stryker. Mientras que inicialmente leal al equipo, Wraith finalmente cierra el equipo debido a problemas de moral (que, como Logan, no gustó la matanza el equipo lo hizo pero fue obligado a seguir las órdenes de todos modos, como secuestrar compañeros mutantes, bajo empleo de Stryker) y se convierte en un manager de boxeo. Parece ser el miembro que Wolverine confía plenamente, siendo el primero quien paga una visita después de tantos años. Cuando Wolverine llega para obtener información sobre la base de Stryker, dice pedirle a duques, que ahora es obeso y boxeo para mantenerse en forma. Antes de dar a Logan cualquier información, Duques reta a Logan a un combate de boxeo. Logan gana gracias a su nuevo esqueleto de adamantium, y duques lo dirige hacia Remy LeBeau, un cautivo escapado. Wraith va con Wolverine que les lleva a un casino en Louisiana. Wraith protege la espalda, sólo para ser confrontados por el credo. Sabiendo que mató a Bradley, Wade y aparentemente duques, Wraith lucha credo con la intención de matarlo, a pesar de haber aceptado a dejarlo para Wolverine. Wraith utiliza su capacidad de teleportación a su ventaja y logra huelga Creed varias veces, pero Creed, predecir el movimiento del Wraith, eventualmente agarra la columna vertebral del Wraith colocando su mano en exactamente el lugar adecuado para agarrarlo como Wraith aparece, hiriendo mortalmente a lo. Credo toma una muestra de sangre de Wraith y su capacidad de teleportación se utiliza para el arma XI/Deadpool. Relaciones *William Stryker - ex jefe. *James Howlett - miembros del ex equipo X y amigo. *Wade Wilson - miembros del ex equipo X. *Chris Bradley - miembros del ex equipo X. *Victor Creed - miembros del ex equipo X. *Fred duques - miembro X de equipo antiguo y buen amigo. *Agente cero - miembros del ex equipo X. *Kurt Wagner - hijo posible. *Raven Darkholme - posible ex amante. Apariciones/actores *Canon (1 película) **X-Men Origins: Wolverine '' (Primera aparición) , Will.i.am Detrás de las escenas Trailer de X-Men Origins Wraith (00:30) 46 views *Will.i.am consiguió el papel porque quería jugar a un mutante con la misma potencia que Nightcrawler. *Will.i.am al principio no le llega con el director de casting. *En los cómics, Wraith lleva el nombre de Cernícalo. Añadida por WikiaBot Categoría:Personajes Categoría:X-Men Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Mutantes Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Wraith